Aku
by emon el
Summary: Ika Zordik-Kibum hanyalah seorang yang iri. Bisakah dia menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun? Karena dia tak seserakah itu. Kibum- Kyuhyun. # Spicological -triller


**Ika Zordick KH_Event's**

 **# KHevent**

 **# IkaZordick**

 **# Paket3**

 **# Spicological -triller**

 **.**

 **AKU**

Summary : Kibum hanyalah seorang yang iri. Bisakah dia menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun? Karena dia tak seserakah itu.

Warn : Hati-hati, baca pelan-pelan saja. Hayati dan resapi. (Apasih ini)

 **Ika Zordick**

.

Aku ingin percaya.

Ketika itu salju turun, warna putih mendominasi pandangan. Aku menatapnya, kami sama, tiada beda. Dia mengangkat tangan, bertanya tentang adaptasi hewan melata yang tak dia mengerti. Mereka tertawa menanggapi, dia menggaruk pipinya canggung. Di saat itu, aku berpikir, jikalau aku yang berada di posisinya. Mungkin, mereka akan mengejekku tentang sesuatu yang begitu mudah untuk dipahami namun tak dapat kumengerti.

Mereka menganggapku iri.

Benar juga, aku iri. Aku iri dengan segala keberuntungan yang dia miliki.

Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah aku menjadi dirinya sehari saja?

 **Ika Zordick**

.

"Kibum, kau baik-baik saja?" Aku dikurung, terjebak dalam kondisi aneh dengan Kyuhyun yang menatapku. Sama saja, tatapan penuh empati seperti melihat anjing yang dibuang. Aku membencinya.

Dia meraungkan namaku, mencoba melepaskanku dari lingkupan rumah jahanam ini. Tapi dia takkan bisa, kasih sayang ibuku lebih besar dari itu. Dan benciku padanya lebih besar dari keinginanku untuk keluar dari sini. Jadi, ketika dia dan teman-temannya—ah, aku juga mengenal mereka—mencoba memanggilku sekuat tenaga mereka, aku menyeret langkahku. Sial, ibuku memukul terlalu keras hingga kakiku membengkak. Cuma satu.

Kaki kiriku susah digerakkan, tapi lebih ringan dari yang kupikir. Aku berpegangan dengan sekitar, dinding-dinding yang rasanya sangat dingin menjadi sesuatu yang memiliki kekuatan. Aku memutar kunci, membiarkan mereka masuk. Ibuku tidak di rumah, lagipula jika dia kembali, mereka takkan dipukul juga. Karena rasa sayang ibuku, hanya terarah padaku.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ayo keluar dari sini!" Kyuhyun berbicara, anak-anak lain mengiyakan perkataannya. Tapi … mereka tak menatapku seperti manusia. Mereka terlihat jijik dan itu sedikit menyakiti hatiku.

Kusembunyikan kunci di kantung celanaku. Aku ingin bermain, sekali saja dengan mereka. Jikalau bisa, aku ingin mengundang mereka ke rumah, akan ada cemilan dan cerita yang bagus untuk jadi bahan berbagi. Seperti yang lainnya. Bisakah?

 **Ika Zordick**

.

Putih itu indah, dinginnya yang tidak enak. Aku merapatkan syal di leher, pakaianku mampu menghalau dingin. Aku bahkan memakai sarung tangan, hanya saja mengapa aku harus memeluk lutut untuk ini?

Karena aku sedih, benar aku sedih karena aku tak seberuntung teman-temanku yang lain. Mungkin serakah jika meminta menjadi seperti mereka. Jadi … aku ingin menjadi seperti Cho Kyuhyun saja. Bisakah?

Aku menatapinya, ketika senja mulai menjemput. Aku duduk di ayunan sebuah taman yang dekat dengan sekolah. Dia berlari ke sana ke mari, tampaknya ingin pulang. "Kyuhyun!" Aku menundukkan wajahku ketika mata kami bertatapan. Rasa tak mengenakkan membuncah di dadaku.

Kapan … seseorang akan memanggil namaku seperti mereka memanggil namanya?

 **Ika Zordick**

.

Suara langkah ibuku dari luar menyentakkan kami semua. Aku mengangkat kepala, melihat mereka ketakutan. Aku memiliki sebuah ide, aku akan bermain dengan mereka. Akhirnya.

Aku menepuk bahu yang paling dekat denganku, menunjuk ke arah kamar. Aku menunjukkan arah sembarang yang lain. Mereka mengerti maksudku dan Kyuhyun menggantikan aku untuk berbicara, "Ayo bersembunyi dahulu!" katanya. Mereka menuruti. "Kau juga ikutlah bersembunyi!" Aku menggeleng. Bukannya aku tak ingin.

Suara langkah semakin mendekat. Aku berbalik, menatap pintu dengan ibuku di sana. Aku mengunci dari dalam dengan kunci ganda. Kalau begini, ibuku takkan bisa masuk. Dan aku bisa bermain sesukaku.

Maaf, bukannya aku tak ingin bersembunyi. Hanya saja sekarang, giliranku yang berjaga.

Aku menghitung. Satu sampai sepuluh. Tak peduli dengan makian ibuku bahwa dia butuh masuk dan menghajarku.

Ketika hitunganku selesai, aku berbalik. Meraih pisau, mencari mereka. Aku masih berusaha menyeret kakiku, membuka salah satu pintu kamar. Di mana ya? Di mana mereka?

 **Ika Zordick**

.

"Kibum, ayo pulang bersama-sama!" Dia berbicara padaku. Pergi sana kau! Aku tak butuh rasa prihatin yang membebani itu. Kau pasti sedang berbohong.

Aku ingin meneriakkan tidak, gigi-gigiku terkatup rapat. Bibirku bergetar, mungkin karena dingin. Tanganku memegang lebih erat ayunan. "Ayo Kyuhyun!" Mereka memandangku aneh. Mereka menghardikku. Semua hinaan itu tertuju padaku, lantas hanya kaulah yang mendapat pembelaan? Apa sebenarnya perbedaan antara aku dan kau?

"Kibum, aku duluan ya!"

Ya, pergilah!

Enyah dari pandanganku! Selamanya …..

.

 **Ika Zordick**

.

Ah! Aku menemukan satu. Dia pasti sedang gemetar di dalam lemari itu. Suara gigi yang menggigil terdengar. Aku akan hentikan ketakutannya. Aku membuka pintu lemari, dia tampak terkejut dan berteriak girang ketika wujudku lah yang terpantul di retinanya. Lantas, aku mengeluarkan pisau dari belakang punggungku, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi lalu menikam tepat di bahunya.

Dia berteriak. Menangis. Jangan bersuara! Ibuku tak suka.

Aku menarik pisaunya lagi, sedikit susah karena tanganku masih terlalu kecil. Tapi kulakukan, berulang kali, berkali-kali. Agar tak terasa sakit lagi. Persis seperti ibuku lakukan.

Berikutnya ….

Ketika tangan yang mencoba meraihku itu terkulai lemah, aku meninggalkannya. Tak lupa kututup lagi pintu lemari. Aku melangkah ke tempat selanjutnya, aku mendengar suara. Karena aku takut pada ibuku, aku sedikit peka pada suara. Aku berjongkok, melihat ke bawah tempat tidur ibu. Aku menemukan temanku yang lain.

Ketemu.

Kutarik rambutnya, dia meronta. Dengan pisau kurobek lehernya. Agar tidak terlalu perih, aku memasukkan pisau sedikit lebih dalam dari yang biasa di praktikkan ibu. Dia tertidur. Pasti lelah merasakan rasa perih itu. Aku juga begitu dahulu.

Berarti tinggal Kyuhyun. Kuseret lagi langkahku. Keluar dari kamar. Akan kutusuk dia, tapi dia takkan merasakan penderitaan. Bisakah dia bertahan lebih lama dariku jika dia berada di posisiku? Tubuh kurus itu bisakah bertahan?

Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya sendiri. Kenapa?

"Kibum!" Dia memelukku. "Aku janji akan membawamu pergi dari sini." Tidak perlu!

Aku mendorongnya. Dia menatapku, sarat tak percaya. Begitulah seharusnya. Aku mengangkat pisau tinggi-tinggi, melompat menerjangnya dan menduduki perutnya. Kutikam dadanya, berkali kali. Hingga dia memuntahkan darah.

Bagus. Begitu.

 **Ika Zordick**

 **.**

Butir-butiran salju jatuh, aku terlalu lama berdiri di tempat yang sama hingga hampir tertimbun. Malam telah mengganti siang. Aku takut, aku lelah, dan aku tak lebih dari seorang pendengki.

Kyuhyun di dalam sana, hanya memiliki seorang ibu. Sama sepertiku. Dia memakan makanan yang enak, diberikan pujian untuk hal kecil hanya karena menyusun piring di atas meja. Sementara aku …

Kupandangi pintu rumah apartment kami yang kecil. Ibuku ada di balik pintu ini, mungkin sedang minum berkaleng-kaleng bir demi menanti kepulanganku. Aku tahu, ibu sayang padaku, hanya caranya sedikit berbeda. Ibuku spesial. Oleh karenanya, aku berharap mendapatkan ibu yang biasa saja. Bisakah?

Kuputar knop pintu. Melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam rumah. Mengendap-endap bagaikan pencuri. Aku takut ketahuan. Karena ibu pasti akan marah. Dia bilang karena dia mencemaskanku. Bukankah itu tanda bahwa dia menyayangiku?

Suara tamparan menghiasi rumah. Karena kosong nyaris tak berperabotan, dinding-dinding rumah kami memantulkan suara itu. Aku bisa mendengarnya meski rasa sakit menjalar dari pipiku. Rasa panas dan sedikit perih. Dadaku sesak lagi. Aku ingin berteriak, meminta ibu memaafkanku. Hanya saja aku mengenal ibuku lebih baik dari orang lain, dia lebih suka jika aku diam.

Maka akan kulakukan. Aku diam. Kurapatkan gigiku, ketika benda panjang memukul punggungku.

Sekali. Sakit sekali.

Dua kali. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mataku.

Tiga kali. Kim Kibum masih bertahan meski rasa itu seperti membunuhku.

Empat kali. Tidak terlalu sakit lagi. Ibuku mungkin sudah sedikit lelah.

Begitu seterusnya. Aku akan baik-baik saja.

 **Ika Zordick**

 **.**

"Kibum!" Kubuka mataku. Aku menemukannya berdiri di hadapanku dengan tangan yang membentang. Dia menerjang ibuku.

"Ibu! Aku tak mau lagi seperti ini!" Dia berteriak lantang. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kulakukan sejak dahulu. Mengapa dia bisa lebih berani dibanding aku. Dia menarikku dan aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya. Kami melarikan diri, dia berteriak seperti orang gila demi mendapatkan pertolongan.

Kakinya. Aku meringis melihatnya. Kaki kirinya terluka, membengkak dan diseret di tengah salju. Darah mengalir memberi warna di tengah putih. Mereka keluar, salah satu memeluknya. Melindunginya. Lalu aku? Mengapa aku tidak ….

"Kibum, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Suara itu menggema di kepala. Aku digiring ke salah satu rumah penduduk. Suara sirine yang berdatangan. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun menangis. "Ibu akan meninggalkanku." Dia berbicara. Lalu tak sengaja, aku menatap cermin di dalam rumah asing itu. Wajah di sana, Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tenanglah, kau akan melindungiku dan aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Dia adalah aku

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Happy Birthday Kim Kibum**

 **Semua orang pindah Wattpad, mungkin aku juga akan ke sana.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya**


End file.
